


Twilight

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Rape, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mind Break, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink meme prompt:Ardyn raping Noctis while his friends are forced to watch. Bonus points for Ardyn hurting Noct further every time one of them looks away.It isn't about just destroying and taking, it isn't about breaking and tearing. It is about having complete and absolute control over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My English is trash but I still try, I know. I suck but I hope people enjoys this sick fic c: it contains a lot of Ardyn/Noctis at the beginning and slowly moves to the other scene. Just wanted to add more to this cuz I'm trash c: and love noctis getting abused.
> 
> Sorry, no perma beat = my shit English.

The warm sun during the twilight hours might be one of his favorite things in the whole world. The blend of colors in the horizon, the way they reflect against the water, it is something not just beautiful but breath taking. The stars are slowly starting to show themselves, peeking from between the clouds as the moon shines brighter. It is something you have to stop and admire, specially when you are going to be camping out during the whole night. The campfire cracks in the background and the sound of a hammer gently nailing a thread down on the ground echos quietly. The smell of a promising meal starts to invade the air and there is a soft clicking noise in the background from pictures that are being taken. The scene is perfect, and harmony prevails. It is so relaxing.  
  
The cold, icy water that splashes on top of his body wake him up from his day dream. Noctis' eyes go wide as his conscious is back to reality. All of sudden his senses are awake, the buzzing in his ears gets louder and his blurry vision cannot focus on anything. He tries to stand up just to realize he is still tied to the same chair that has been his prison for the past couple of weeks. The raven has a hard time breathing, his lungs feel like they are about to burst and his body can't stop shaking. He is reminded of his wounds, the several cracked ribs and the harsh bruises on the rest of his body. It was possible that one of his ankles was twisted and two of his fingers were for sure broken but with hardly any room to move there was little he could do to disturb those wounds. The leather bindings on his wrists had long left bruises there, and the skin was scratched raw on some spots, leaving blood around the edges that had long gone dry. Both of his arms were firmly tired against the chair's arm rest and both of his ankles were in the same position on the leg's chair. The cold metal chair was bolted to the floor, making it impossible for him to even move it.  
  
The prince was panting quietly, water droplets dripping down his hair as he tried to focus on something, anything, but the pain his body was going through kept him docile and almost at the verge of passing out, not allowing him to be fully alert. It isn't until a hand reaches for his hair and gently tugs it to move his head back that he is able to focus his eyes on something. Ardyn is looking down at him, the same playful smile he always seems to wear showing on his lips. The hand gently pets his hair. Ardyn's fingers slowly move through the thick raven strands, almost in a loving way, like a cat owner would pet their beloved companion.  
  
Noctis struggles to even move his head away from the hand, his head tilting against his shoulder right away. He can feel a headache crawling its way behind his eyeballs and the pain forces him to close his eyes. But the hand goes back, this time pulling his hair and snapping his head back until a hand his holding his face as well. The back of his neck is leaning against the chair, digging against the skin there until it becomes painful. He starts to struggle, his hands jerking on the leather cuffs until he reopens old wounds.  
  
“I'm just here trying to be nice and offer a good morning dear prince. You looked very peaceful but I'm afraid over sleeping is not an option this time.”  
  
Noctis tries really hard to open his mouth and say something in return, his fighting spirit still there as he wants to scream at the older man, but his throat doesn't allow it. The hand pressing against his neck keeps pushing down, making it hard to breathe and impossible for him to say a word.  
  
“Aww, is your throat sore...” The mocking concern is infuriating, “ To be perfectly honestly I think you look your best when you don't speak.”  
  
The hands are gone and his head hangs against his shoulder again, his lungs trying to get as much air as he can just for him to choke and cough loudly, increasing the pain of his cracked ribs. It hurts. It's painful and he wants it to end but it hasn't so far.  
  
Noctis hears Ardyn's footsteps around the room, his blurry vision following his feet. The black boots keep moving around him, from left to right as the other quietly talks to himself, his tone cheerful and excited as always, such an odd contrast for the mood Noctis is in.  
  
The raven squirms, hissing quietly in pain and closing his eyes before they snap open once more. He isn't even able to register the cold metal touching his side until the electric current spreads through his whole body, his jaw instantly shuts down and his body becomes stiff. He is shaking, his whole body is but at the same time he isn't moving, his body stiff and tense as the shock keeps moving through his body. He could hear noises coming from his mouth, even though he can't even feel them on his tongue and his toes are curling up underneath his boots.  
  
As quickly as it came the shocking session ends and then his body is limp and won't respond. The little bit of consciousness he has left is slowly leaving him, his vision is dark even though his eyes are open and he isn't even sure if he's breathing anymore.  
  
Something soft is brushing against his face, and he isn't able to register that his hands and legs are free now. The back of the chair is gone and is replaced by something cold, something his head is leaning against as well. He doesn't know it but by now he is on the cold metal floor, his half lidded eyes not registering anything around him, his whole body was numb and wouldn't respond. He is manhandle without any problems, his slim form easy to maneuver. A weight settles on his chest and the pain on his ribs should be killing him and making him squirm in pain but his body cannot move nor register everything that's happening.  
  
A hand is on his jaw, forcing his mouth open and something thick pushes pass his lips. Noctis is sure he's going to choke, but his throat remains slack. Part of his brains wants to warn him of what's happening, force him to move but another part is trying to make him ignore it. Pushing his consciousness away as far as it can, because he doesn't want to know what's happening, he really doesn't. The headache is back and pounding against his skull, his half lidded eyes dark as tears slowly fall from the corners. It isn't happening. It isn't happening. It isn't happening.  
  
  


O O O

  
  
The wind is gently blowing against his hair. How long had they been riding around he wasn't sure, but he loves it. With a loud yawn he stretches his arms over his head, giving a content noise when his back pops and his whole body relaxes. Gladio is reading one of his many books, his face resting on his hand without much care. Prompto keeps snapping pictures away, sometimes urging Ignis to slow down so he can get a better shot of something. Ignis being who he is of course decides to spoil him a tiny bit by doing it once in a while, but the whole time he reminds them that they have a schedule to follow and there is not much time for horseplay. Noctis feels himself smiling and the gentle wind keeps caressing his face as he looks at his friends.  
  
Something warm is choking him. He tries to squirm and shake his head but there is a pair of hands keeping him in place. He needs air, the liquid is filling his throat and going to his nose, making it impossible to breath. But the hands do not budge.  
  
“Oh my, did I interrupt your day dream?”  
  
Noctis is pushing and clawing at the body in front of him, trying his best to struggle but he feels so weak and dizzy. It isn't until his body instinctively starts to swallow whatever is in his mouth that the hands let go of him. What was blocking his mouth slips out and he is able to breathe now, except he quickly vomits instead. Whatever had crawled down his throat is quickly forced out as he raven gets on all fours on the floor. He is coughing loudly, choking and panting loudly through his noise. The burning on his throat won't stop and it only gets worst when a swift kick lands on his stomach, forcing the rest of the cum out of his mouth.  
  
Noctis' arms are shaking, and so are his legs but his body responds by quickly trying to crawl away from the attacker, except a pair of arms quickly move around his waist pulling him back and into a firm chest and Ardyn's lap. The older male is holding his arms, keeping him from struggling against his hold as he forcefully embraces him. The hand hands that were forcing him to swallow the others cock were now caressing his lower back, and neck, touches that only feel like a burning torch on Noctis' skin.  
  
“We have to keep working on that don't we, you can't just throw up every single time. Everyone knows the point is to swallow dear Noctis.”  
  


O O O

  
  
  
He lost count of how many times it happened, but he also couldn't remember never not doing this. It was an odd feeling, how you suddenly become so used to something that you can't remember a life without not doing it. If Noctis was to take a guess, it was his own way of keeping sane, or at least keeping some of the sanity that was still clinging to him.  
  
That bit of sanity though, would hide away as he did this. He pretended he didn't have it, or maybe his brain was trying to do it on its own. But as he swallowed Ardyn's member and moved his head along with his thrusts, he liked to pretend he couldn't think or feel. The way his mouth worked around the hard length inside of it was by now very skilled. He sucked the head gently and then would hollow his cheeks as he swallowed the rest of the length, until his nose was buried against the coarse pubic hair there. He was used to the older male thrusting his hips as he deep throat him, and by now he wouldn't choke but relax his throat to allow the other to easily fuck his mouth. The hands that once held onto his jaw to keep his mouth open were now holding onto his hair, pulling gently on the strands or simply keeping his head in place.  
  
Noctis could feel how numb his body and mind were, the old bruises he had a couple of weeks ago had been replaced with new ones, the two broken fingers were somewhat healed and his ribs didn't hurt as much even though it was still hard to breathe if he tried to do much. The twisted ankle was fully healed too, but now his chest and neck had bruises all over, his wrists had almost black bruises from being held down so much, and his back probably had more burn marks that he could count from the tasers that kept being used on him.  
  
Sometimes it was just easier if he did what Ardyn wanted, the twisted friendly smiled promised him less pain, and at this point Noctis was clinging to anything that would ease the torture he was going through. The survival instinct took over and ended up stomping on any kind of pride he still had left. It was the reason why his tongue was now pushing against the slit of Ardyn's cock, slowly sliding down his length until one of his sacs was in his mouth and he was gently sucking on it, his soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin. Ardyn's hand pushed his hair back, forcing his tired eyes to look at him.  
  
“Such a good boy Noctis, I'm proud of how you have developed.”  
Noctis wanted to snap back at him, but the will to fight was so slim, so tiny, it was stomped on by any other feeling going through his body, specially the one that promised him less pain and even satisfaction over the fact that he was doing well. Maybe it meant he could stop hurting so much.  
  
Ardyn didn't cum on his mouth this time but his face, the thick seed spilling across his face and some of his hair, clinging to his lips and cheeks. Noctis turned his head, but Ardyn's held onto his chin, turning it back so he could clean what was left on his cock.  
  
“Don't clean up love. I think you look fantastic like that.”  
  
And Noctis didn't.

 

O O O

  
  
He had been doing so well, he couldn't remember angering the other or not doing what he was asked. Noctis wasn't sure what he had done wrong but here he was, his legs limping as he tried to run. He couldn't remember the last time he had run for this long, even less the last time Ardyn actually let him get this far. Both of his legs were burning with pain, and his limping came from bruises and wounds on his legs. The bones there felt strained and like they were ready to snap, like one more hit would be enough to snap them. The idea was terrifying, specially when the prince was already struggling with a broken wrists. Ardyn had been 'generous' enough to provide some first aid by encasing the broken bone but the general abuse kept the wound from healing, if any at all.  
  
Noctis heart was beating so hard against his chest he could feel it against his ears. He was panting and struggling with each step, his body far too weak to even drag him much further. But he was scared, he was terrified. The hot tears on his eyes wouldn't let him see right and all he could do was ask why? He had done everything, so why the other strangled him and left him with almost two broken legs was beyond his understanding. He had been so scared of dying he ended up pushing the other and actually stabbing him with one of the many tools that he used on Noctis before. The raven had realized his mistaken then but before he could even imagine the rage that would come from Ardyn for being 'naughty' he ran.  
  
The hallways were empty and cold, and he wasn't sure where he was going at all, but somehow he had made it to the outside. He could leave. Ardyn was nowhere to be seen. He could leave. The idea itself brought whatever energy he had left back to life. He found himself running across the empty parking lot, his legs dragging him as fast as he could.  
  
“Tsk, tsk tsk...” The playful voice was back but Noctis couldn't bring himself to look back. “And here I thought we were making great progress!”  
  
Don't look back. It is something his mind keeps telling him, as if not looking at Ardyn would suddenly make him disappear, like when he was young and he would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of deamons tearing him apart. It was his father that told him to hide underneath the blankets because if he couldn't see the monsters then they couldn't see him. It kept him from running out of his room screaming and it helped him sleep peacefully again. The memory of his father made his chest hurt and his eyes filled with tears but he kept running until he was outside the parking lot.  
  
“Come on Noctis, you can't just leave. What would your friends think if you left them all alone in here. So far I have been very generous with them because you are here but if you leave, I'm afraid I might have to try my chances with them.”  
  
Noctis felt sick, suddenly his legs didn't feel as strong anymore and before he knew it he was falling. He felt sick because of what Ardyn was implying but he felt even worst because even after falling he was trying to crawl away. He should have turned to face the other, to tell him to leave his friends alone, but he was being beyond selfish for still trying to leave. He was horrible, a terrible friends and his legs stopped moving then. New tears were falling and he could hear himself sobbing. He wanted to leave, he didn't care. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave them behind, not with him. Even though he couldn't save them.  
  
Ardyn was next to him now, and Noctis couldn't bring himself to look up, but his whole body was trembling. He couldn't stop shaking no matter what and it wasn't just because of the cold and snow outside. Ardyn pulled on his hair to lift his head and backhanded him, the strike making his vision dark right away but he was still awake. There was a kick on his side and then his back was being stomped on, over and over again until the raven feared that it was going to snap. The snow was clinging to his hair and face, it was so cold but his body was hot and numb.  
  
Noctis could only wince as Ardyn's foot slowly flipped his body, forcing him to lay down on his already bruised back. The raven arched his back, his body twisting and trying to turn away but Ardyn was now in between his legs, lifting his hips so they were resting against his own. He leaned down to take a kiss from the raven and by now he knew better than to try to bite or struggle, but he couldn't help himself but to squirm due to the pain. He earned another slap on his face from not being able to stay still, the taste of blood now lingering in his mouth. He wanted to pass out. He was begging for the familiar darkness to come over but it wasn't happening.  
  
The raven hissed in pain as the dirty black shirt he wore was yanked up to reveal his chest. The bruises there were all purple and blue, mixing and turning into black with a slight hint of green. The once pale chest now had a sick yellowish color from all the abuse and infections that had been prevented and the excessive amount of alcohol that was used to clean the wounds. The hands moved from his shirt to his pants, pulling them down below his knees and then his underwear.  
  
The warning bells in his head were going crazy, it was taking him too long to realize what was happening. He saw it coming but ignore it, after being forced to choke on Ardyn's cock every single day, he was sure this was eventually going to happen, but his mind snapped then. He felt himself struggling once more and kicking his legs with nothing but reckless panic behind his strength. Not this, just not this. It was too much. Not this. He heard himself screaming and and burning hot tears were on his eyes again. He was glaring with hatred, pushing and trying to shove the other off even though his struggling seem to do so little.  
  
He was weak, his body was weak. After weeks of being under the others care, he physically had nothing left. Yet, he was going berserk. He was fighting with whatever he had left, even biting on Ardyn's hand when he tried to reach for his face. He could taste blood that wasn't his own and his foot was pushing on the chest that was hoovering over him, shoving him and trying to get him off.  
  
Until the familiar noise of a those fucking tasers charging rang in his ears. Noctis tried to quickly turn to move away, but the metal made contact with his side and his whole body went stiff. He was grinding his teeth, hissing loudly in pain with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. It stopped then, just to happen again, and again, and again. He wasn't sure how many times it was done, but by the time Ardyn was done there was nothing left of the prince. Noctis was hardly breathing, his half lidded eyes glossy and dead. Yet Ardyn didn't seem to mind or pay much attention to the horrible state the prince was in. Instead he was taking his time trying to find the god forsaken bottle of lube that was somewhere in his coat. When he found it he smiled with satisfaction and turned his attention back to the barely conscious raven beneath him.  
  
“I truly admire your will to keep fighting. It is something I think I really love about you.”  
  
Getting Noctis ready wasn't honestly a huge priority, it was just something that made things easier. Plus the satisfaction of feeling that body twitch and try so hard to keep him away was extremely addictive. The prince for sure probably never had anything like this done to him, without doubt no one even dared, not even his friends as much as they might want to. Noctis was after all the next king, thinking of doing so many lewd things like this to him was just so sinful, so very wrong. Yet Ardyn was taking his time, his fingers slowly spreading open the tight opening as the raven laid there unable to do anything.  
  
Noctis arms were on either wide of his head, lightly twisting as he tried to move them but nothing in his body was responding. He could feel the fingers inside of him, crawling their way in and then slowly spreading, making wet noises as they kept moving. He left sick. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to die, he wanted to just not feel anything. The twisting on his stomach was making him feel sicker and sicker, and vomiting was not an option at all. In fact his body was trembling and shaking with no control whatsoever, causing the fingers inside of him to feel longer and thicker.  
  
The raven was convulsing and how he was still awake after his body kept going into shock over and over, he didn't know but he was almost sure it was Ardyn's doing. What was left of his consciousness shut down then, his mind going blank completely. He was still awake but gone, even as the bastard on top of him slowly made his way inside his body, he couldn't feel anything. He was numb and couldn't think of what was happening.  
  
Noctis' body was moving as Ardyn began to thrust inside the raven, feeling how tight the other was and oh so willing to. He could tell Noctis was long gone, not really being here but not leaving just yet, but he would be lying if he wasn't happy he was the one that did this to him. So he leaned in to kiss those full lips and enjoyed that there was no struggle. He embraced the raven and held onto his waist with both of his arms as he roughly moved inside of him, not holding back at all. This is what he had been craving, this is what he truly needed and wanted. It wasn't his end goal no, but by the gods was it satisfactory. The thrill of owning, possessing and utterly destroying the 'gift' of the gods brought such joy to his life, he couldn't remember ever having and if he did it had been long forgotten.  
  
The raven was born for him. He was his and no one else's. He was born for the purpose of being what Ardyn wish for him to be and chose for him to be. It only felt right to think this way, like all the pieces in a puzzle were suddenly all in place. It wasn't about torturing Noctis, gods no, it wasn't about raping him until he couldn't walk, why would he want to do that? It was about the raven learning his place and where he belonged. Nothing wrong with that. It was about take him so far away from the light, that he was never going to be able to go back.  
  
What happened outside in the snow, was not a one time only deal. Now that the deed was done, it was so much easier to do it again and again. It was only fair that Ardyn would explore every single corner of Noctis' body, until the raven was squirming and crying. Until he was throwing up and shaking non-stop. Until Noctis was crying and begging like he had never done before. The please, the cries were intoxicating and Ardyn could feel his blood growing warmer and warmer each time he would take the little prince.  
  
Noctis kept fighting of course, but it was up to Ardyn to teach him some manners. The raven needed to learn to be thankful for what was being given to him, and the amount of dedication Ardyn had towards him.  
  
Noctis couldn't do anything anymore, no matter how good he was, no matter how much he begged and asked to be beaten instead. The same thing kept happening. He felt sick and twisted as he was taken from behind, his knees and hands on the floor as a pair of cold hands held his hips in place, guiding them to meet the other's cock as he kept thrusting inside his already sore and abused hole. He couldn't remember the last time Ardyn showed up and didn't do this. Before he used to torture him, push his body to its limits, burn him, cut him, choke him, beat him, and yes, he would rape his mouth as well but that wasn't as often as the many times the raven had been taken by now.  
  
He was breathing heavy through his nose, his hips hurting and his legs trying to give up under his weight. It was...he just felt so filthy, the dirt clinging to his body became so evident and it was like his body suddenly became hyper aware of it. The dirt underneath his nails and the sweat that was covering his body. All of it was something he couldn't ignore anymore, specially the sick noises Ardyn's cock made as the lube and his insides created friction. The noises Ardyn's thighs made as they connected with his backside with each and every thrust. He could feel and hear everything, all of it. It was no surprise that the sick feeling was slowly reaching his throat and he felt like throwing up again, but he couldn't do it. If he did it would be worst, it would be worst.  
  
A hand reaching for his hair and pulling it was enough to distract him from emptying what little he had in his stomach.  
  
“I cannot describe how marvelous your body is. It is almost like it was made just for this. But how are you feeling my dear prince.”  
  
It was as if bricks filled his stomach every time he had to answer this. He could feel tears building up on his eyes, and his lips trembling with hesitation. He had pride left, or so he thought. He did. But he didn't want it to be worst. He didn't want Ardyn to use the taser as he fucked him over and over, he didn't want him to force him to ride his cock while choking him. He didn't want any of that. The tears were falling now and the raven let his weak voice reply.  
  
“I-it feels good, it feels really good. P-please, fuck me! Please do it more!”  
  
It was words that he was taught to say. It was words he was forced to say, at least that's what he kept telling himself over and over as Ardyn kissed the top of his head and gently pet his hair.  
  


O O O

  
  
The hotel had seen better days. The paint on the walls were peeling but the beds looked clean and comfortable. The raven allowed himself to collapse on top of one, stretching his arms and legs. Prompto was shuffling a deck of cards while Gladio was busy doing some push ups, always trying his hardest no matter where they were. Ignis was busy in the small hallway where the kitchenette was hiding, trying to make something simple but delicious like always. It was odd though, how Noctis had a bit of a hard time hearing their voices. He couldn't understand what they were saying, and their faces were somewhat blurry but he could tell it was them. Of course he could. He wanted to see them again and laugh again. He wanted all of this.  
  
The raven's blurry vision was slowly starting to take the shapes around him once more. Noctis blinked slowly, trying to understand what was in front of him. There were three bolted chairs not too far from where he was. The chairs were like the ones he used to sit on before, how long ago he wasn't sure. But three people were sitting there now, familiar faces his brain just couldn't register yet, but they looked scared and at the edge of panicking. The three people were screaming or at least it looked like they were but Noctis' ears couldn't pick up the noises. He tried to say something, to tell them that he couldn't hear but his mouth was gagged, yet it felt like it was also open.

The faces slowly became less blurry and the distant echo from what they were saying were now whispers near his ears. He could tell who it was and suddenly he felt awake. There was warmth in his body, his glossy eyes blinked alive. He was so happy to see them, their faces. They were alive and well. None of them looked harmed at all, it was almost too good to be true but Noctis couldn't help himself but to choke with a quiet sob, happy tears on his eyes as he tried to run towards them.  
  
But he couldn't move. The raven blinked a couple of times, trying to force the rest of his body to wake up. He needed to move, he needed to move and reach them. But as he gained his senses again, he realized what was happening. The raven's eyes went wide with horror, his face turning white, before his body began to struggle.  
  
Ardyn kept a hold of the raven's hips, forcing him to stay still. Noctis was sitting on his lap, his cock already buried deep inside the raven. The prince wore nothing but a black shirt and his boots, the rest of his body exposed for the three friends to see. To watch as Ardyn pushed his cock deeper inside their beloved king to be.  
  
The raven was trashing around, struggling and screaming against the gag, his eyes burning with hot tears and hatred as he closed them and tried to look away from his friends. This was too much. He wanted to die, he wanted to die. Please, he should just kill him already. Just kill me.  
  
Ardyn predicted the behavior of the prince and made sure to gag him before hand and tie his arms behind his back, limiting his movements and impairing his chances of leaving his side. But he had not expected the Noctis to be so rowdy. It was nice that his pet had found new life in him again but at the same time it seriously bother him that it was because of his friends and not Ardyn himself.  
  
Noctis shook his head and tried to jerk away from the older male as he reached for his face, holding onto his jaw and hair to force the raven to face his friends, but Noctis kept his eyes shut, not wanting to face the three like this, not like this, anything but this, he would rather see them one last time as he took his last breath than like this, when he was being humiliated and used. He sobbed and whimpered against the gag, the noises being muffled by the gag.  
  
“Noctis show some manners, I thought you would be happy to see them. That's why I brought them here, so they could see how well and happy their prince is!”  
  
The bastard was talking like this was normal, like doing this wasn't wrong, like being humiliated like this wasn't tearing the raven apart. He kept his eyes closed, turning his head away as much as he could.  
  
“Noctis if you don't look at them then you are going to make me believe that you don't want to see them and I'm going to have to dispose of them then, since you obviously no longer wish for their company.”  
  
Oh how much did Noctis wished he could kill him then, or just die once and for all. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, looking at the three friends he thought he would never see again. At least Ardyn hadn't harm them but they didn't look in the greatest shape either. The lack of sleep was evident in their eyes, and their pale skin showed they hadn't seen the sun much either. The three were prisoners like Noctis, and somehow he was so happy, he was glad that none of this shit happened to them.  
  
Yet, the raven felt disgust and shame when Ignis was the first one to break eye contact, the scene in front of him being too much for him. He couldn't see Noctis like this, not like this, please, the child he used to take care of, that grew into a teenager, he couldn't bare to see him being used like this.  
  
“Oh come on, you guys don't want to see him either? What kind of friends are you guys. Perhaps you just need a reason.” Ardyn hummed quietly to himself and reached for something inside his coat. The well known taser stick was waved in front of Noctis and he flinched before the cold metal made contact with his body.  
  
The raven hissed in between clenching teeth as the electric current moved through his body. Except this time it wasn't just hisses and pain, but the raven was actually moaning, his eyes blurry as they rolled to the back of his head and his body jerked in pleasure. The little shock therapy had been used so many times when he was being raped that now it was a stimulus that Ardyn used against him. Noctis hated the way his body was reacting, he hated the way his body instead of shivering only in pain it was suddenly finding pleasure. But he couldn't stop it, by the time it was done he was panting, and slightly drooling, his body twitching here and there while his cock was hard and gently pressing against his own stomach.  
  
The little act had brought Ignis' attention back to the raven though and Ardyn was for sure happy about it, but now Prompto and Gladio were struggling to get free, the glare of the brunette being strong enough to kill someone.  
  
“So, this is the game. You guys look away, Noctis gets a present from me. Noctis avoids you guys and you all die. Pretty simple right?”  
  
“You sick fuck, I'm going to kill you!” Gladio was still struggling, the bolts keeping the chair in place were whining and almost giving up. The brunette had been in shock before, just not believing what he was seeing but now he had snapped back to reality and he just couldn't let this through. He was fighting against the cuffs keeping his wrists bounded to the chair, feeling as they cut against his skin. He was going to not just kill Ardyn, he was to make him beg for dead. He was going to crush every single bone in his body and castrate the fucker before stomping on his crotch until he broke every single bone there. He was going to tear him apart limb by limb.  
  
Prompto was quiet, extremely so. He couldn't look away either. Not only because of what Ardyn said but because of the fact that he just simply couldn't look away. The sickness in his belly was slowly raising from seeing what was happening in front of him. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to Noctis, why? Why do this at all. There was no reason at all. What was the purpose, the raven wasn't a bad guy at all, he didn't even have a bad bone in his body. He was shy and kind, awkward and friendly. There was no reason why anyone should do this. It was sick, psychotic, just so unreal. The blond couldn't help himself when he felt the contents of his stomach coming out. It was too much for him to witness. He was crying and struggling to get free as well, he needed to help him. Why do this.  
“Oh no, your friend just had to look away!”  
  
Prompto quickly snapped his head back up, shaking his head back and forth as he struggle. “N-NO! I didn't. I didn't mean to. I swear!” But when he had thrown up he looked down.  
  
“Rules are rules! Can't have you guys slacking here.” Ardyn smiled at Prompto, looking like there was nothing wrong at all.  
  
The taser stick hit the raven once more and Noctis could feel his body tensing up even further and squeezing down on Ardyn's cock, who seem to be immune to the torture. The raven tilted his head back, the pain spreading through his body quickly turning into the same sick pleasure that he hated so much. He could feel his legs jerking, his hips thrusting and the need in his belly slowly growing bigger and bigger. He was so close, and Ardyn's member filling him up like this and being buried so deep inside of him was just what he needed. Like this he could cum, and he did. The raven came, his body arching in pleasure as he let out a loud moan.  
  
He didn't want this, he couldn't show them this. He wanted to die, please. He sobbed, and kept himself from hiding his face against Ardyn's arm. He didn't want to be seen like this, it was eating him alive. Whatever was left in him was dying. It was pushing him further away, it was tearing him and pulling him apart. No more, please.  
  
'Please don't look at me.'  
  
That's all his eyes could beg as he cried and new tears stained his cheeks. He would rather be dead than have them watch this, but his friends kept his eyes on him. Ignis looked lost, almost too broken to even summon any kind of feeling, he looked hurt beyond fixing. Prompto was crying non-stop, not looking away except to blink away the tears and Gladio was still fighting to get free. He looked like a rabid animal that was ready to attack anyone that got near.  
  
“Don't look so down guys. Its not like your little prince here is that innocent.”  
  
Noctis wanted to kick his legs when Ardyn lifted him up just to hook his arms underneath his knees, lifting up his legs and moving the raven until his back was against the older male's lap, and the raven was fully exposed, a wide blush quickly spreading over the pale cheeks. Noctis knees were near his chest, with Ardyn's arms keeping them there, his whole lower body fully exposed. Ardyn's fingers reached down to spread open the raven even further, showing off the twitching hole that was already full of cum. The soft ring of muscles was a light shade of red, and it was stretched enough to twitch and gap open, as his insides slowly pushed out the cum filling him up.  
  
“As you can see, he is quite greedy and now has a nice, trained hole that loves my cock...” As if to show his point Ardyn pushed his fingers inside the twitching hole, spreading it open even further as Noctis' insides sucked in the fingers, tightening around them. “See? Noctis was a good boy during his training since I promised not to hurt his three little friends if he was good.”  
  
Noctis wanted to struggle, he wanted to keep fighting but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. Ardyn wasn't wrong. He had done everything willingly to save his friends, and he had cum many times with the other's cock buried deep inside his ass. He had learned to cum from just sucking his cock and eventually started craving it. He hated it. What he had done, he hated all of it. He hated himself the most too. He was better off not being here. He was trash, he didn't deserve his friends. He didn't deserve to even be alive anymore. He wasn't who he used to be. He wasn't anybody or anything. The raven whimpered, he couldn't stop crying now. He just didn't want them to look at him.  
  
“Aw, what's wrong love. Your little reunion wasn't as you expected it?”  
  
Noctis couldn't even bring himself to turn his head away when Ardyn reached down to gently pet his hair.  
  
“And here I thought I was making you happy. But I know what you really need.”  
  
The raven weakly shook his head, his body squirming away before his body was easily picked up. Ardyn once again holding onto the back of his knees but this time the raven was leaning back against his chest, exposed completely once more as the older male slowly lowered his body on top of his cock, pushing against the ring of muscles once again. Easily breaking whatever little pride the prince had left. The bit of sanity that he had held onto was slipping away, breaking and vanishing as he was being fucked and used in front of his friends. He was nothing, he couldn't be anything if this is how he was treated. The burning shame, the humiliation, it was taking everything that was left.  
  
The memories he held onto this whole time felt irrelevant. The love for freedom and his friends was slowly shattering. Who he was didn't matter. What was happening was irrelevant. Who was he, who they were. The way they struggled and looked at him in pain, the way they were urging to help him. Why. He was fine. Everything was fine, there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't even in pain anymore. The broken wrist was healed, the bruises on his body were a present and the warmth in his body was only growing bigger and bigger. He was okay.  
  
There was laughter ringing in his ears, and he wasn't sure why. Who was laughing and who was crying he wasn't sure anymore. But the gag in his mouth wasn't there anymore, and the noises were close to his ears. He wasn't sure why or how, he couldn't even tell how it was happening. But he was the one laughing and crying, the dry tears kept falling but he was fine. He was just fine, the twisted sick feeling on his body was hurting him but he thought of it was pleasure. It was fine.  
  
“I-it feels good...it feels so good! P-please, please. Do it more, right there, please. Tear me apart!” The scream made his throat sore, and the smile on his lips was lost. He could taste the tears but he couldn't stop smiling. It felt good, so good, he was going to cum and Ardyn kept hitting that spot inside of him that was just making him melt. The raven tilted his head, his eyes rolling back as he felt his orgasm reaching him. He came, his body twitching and shuddering as pleasure spread through his whole body. He could feel Ardyn releasing inside of him as well, filling him up once more and spreading that warmth though his body. The older male held onto him, kissing his cheek, neck and the corner of his lips. Holding him close and keeping him in place.  
  
Noctis kept trembling, one of his eyes half lidded while the other one struggle to stay open. The pleasure high was still there, his mind gone, along with who he was. He just squirmed, his head tilting as he let out a soft moan.  
  
“F-feels...good.” He whispered, half drooling as his insides twitching around the cock still buried deep inside of him.  
  
“And what do we say Noctis?” Ardyn whispered close to his ear, gently kissing it.  
  
“T-thank you.” And all that Noctis could do was lean against the kiss.  
  
The raven could hear screams of rage in the background. He could hear loud cries and the noise of something snapping. But he couldn't make sense of any of it. He couldn't see the way Prompto was screaming at him to wake up and to look at him, the way he was struggling again and the way he broke his wrist trying to get free. Ignis was in no better. He was screaming Noctis name, reminding him of who he was, trying to get him to snap out of it. Trying to get him to see them once more. He wanted his prince to come back. Gladio by some miracle managed to get one of his hands free, but all of his strength had been used, his wrists were in bad shape. He was panting loudly, ready to murder the bastard. He saw nothing but red, what he had done...what he had done to Noctis, there were no words t describe it. The raven was gone, and even though Gladio was trying to reach out for him, the broken eyes looked permanent.  
  
“Aw, you guys don't have to be so upset. He obviously loves it.” Ardyn chuckled and pulled out from the raven, leaving the little prince on the floor with cum crawling out of his ass. Yet the raven reached out for him, but Ardyn simply shook his finger.  
  
“I believe you should stay here and enjoy some bonding time with your friends, I'm positive that's what they need and since I am a generous host I can't ignore their needs.” He gently ran his hands through Noctis' hair, leaning down to kiss the raven as Noctis quickly reacted by clinging to him until Ardyn pulled back.  
  
“You guys can have fun and I'll be back in a few, take good care of my little Noctis please.” He winked at the three friends and turned to head towards the exit while the raven turned his attention towards the three, a lost smile on his face while his dead eyes stared at the three with no sign of recognition. Ardyn closed the cell door behind him, watching as his little pet crawled towards the three friends.


End file.
